We will stay Together
by Kikkyo
Summary: This is Daiken, PG13 for Yaoi. Was passiert, wenn man plötzlich drauf und dran ist, seine große Liebe wegen irgendeinem Unsinn zu verlieren? Wie ungerecht kann das Leben denn sein? - finished
1. Prologe - Lost

**Disclaimer:** This I a non-commercial Fanfiction. I do NOT own Digimon nor its Characters, and I do NOT wish to claim them. They belong to their respected creators and copyrightholders.

Das hier ist Daiken, und wer das nicht mag, der braucht es nicht zu lesen. Nur damit ihr gewarnt seid.  
Die Lyriks im Text sind im übrigen nicht von mir, sondern von 'Bosson'('We will meet again') und ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.

-------------------------------------------------

We will stay Together By Kikkyó 

**_Prologe – _**'Lost'

Ein gewöhnlicher Abend, nach einem mehr oder weniger gewöhnlichem Tag, der zu einer ganz gewöhnlichen Nacht werden würde.  
So dachte ich zumindest, doch bin ich nun eines besseren belehrt worden, denn an jenem Abend begann für mich das Ende der Welt...  
  


Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie wir im Park saßen. Der Geruch von feuchtem Gras kroch mir in die Nase, vermischt mit einem leichten Blütenduft, der in der Luft lag. 

Eben noch waren wir durch die Innenstadt gezogen – du hattest gelacht, als ich dich in das Comicgeschäft gezogen habe, als du dir meine überfüllte Tüte danach angesehen hattest. Ich liebte dein Lachen, genoss es, liebe es noch Heute. Ein Tag erfüllt von deinem wunderbaren Lachen war es gewesen. Schon das Treffen zuvor, als wir alle zusammen, all wir Digiritter, uns zusammengesetzt hatten, um ... ja warum eigentlich? Wir hatten gelacht, das weiß ich, viel gelacht. Das war es wohl gewesen. Eines der vielen Treffen um einfach nur Spaß miteinander zu haben, die Anwesenheit aller zu genießen.

Ein schöner Tag ging so unter dem Auge des prachtvollen Vollmonds über uns am Himmel zu Ende. Doch ehrlich gesagt war er mir ziemlich egal – meine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur dir.

Entspannt, mit geschlossenen Augen saßt zu neben mir. Nur wir – du und ich – auf dieser kleinen Bank im Park. Mit einem wunderbarem Blick über den im Mondlicht himmlisch schimmernden See vor uns. 

Ich weiß es noch! Jedes kleine Detail. Ich kann noch jetzt den Wind sachte durch das Gras wehen hören, das leise plätschern des Sees.

Gott, was werde ich sentimental! Das ist doch sonst auch nicht meine Stärke. Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht? Ganz einfach: Du hast mich verändert, mein ganzes Leben. Hast mich zu etwas besonderem werden lassen. Und nun ... ?

Ich sehne mich danach! Du saßt einfach nur neben mir. Ich sah in dein Gesicht und hatte mich wieder verloren – wie schon so häufig bevor. Die schlafende Schönheit neben mir warst du – mein eigenes Dornröschen, das nur ich zu wecken in der Lage war.

Gravitation, deine Anziehung auf mich ergriff mich und ich kam dir langsam näher, so nah, so unglaublich nah – so nah wie ich es so gerne wieder wäre, nur einmal, bitte!

Meine Lippen berührten die deinen in einem sinnlichen, innigen Kuss, den du erwidertest – zaghaft, und dennoch hast du es getan.

Alles war so nebensächlich. Nur du und ich. Ich schlang meine Arme um dich, zog dich an mich – nicht fähig wieder von dir abzulassen, klammerte ich mich, an das, was ich zum Leben brauchte, brauche: Dich.

Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an – dich nah bei mir zu spüren.

Wie eine Ewigkeit erscheint mir Heute dieser Augenblick. Es war nicht das erste mal gewesen, dafür aber vielleicht das letzte ...

»Da ... Daisuke!«, du klangst fast empört, als du mich von dir wegdrücktest. Ich wusste es besser, als eingeschnappt zu sein. Es war nicht ich den du zurückwiest, du machtest dir immer mehr Gedanken um die Eindrücke Anderer.

»Was ist denn? Hier ist doch keiner außer uns! Außerdem ... Endlich habe ich dich mal wieder _nur_ für mich allein.«

»Wie meinst du das nun wieder«, was denn, so kritisch, mein ‚Professor'.

»Ahh (seufz). Nicht das der Tag mit den Anderen nicht auch schön war, aber jetzt habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass du zu mir gehörst. Ich konnte halt einfach nicht wiederstehen ... !«

Ich weiß noch, wie ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht trug, sollte es auch nicht all zu lange wären. 

Wieder lehnte ich mich vor. Nahm dich in Besitz. Umklammerte dich wie einen Schatz der du für mich warst – mein wertvollster Schatz. 

»Dais...«, mit meinen Lippen auf deinen schnitt ich dir deinen Einwand ab. 

Doch sofort drücktest du mich zur Seite. Ich sah dich gedankenversunken in die Ferne starren.

Etwas war nicht normal. Etwas bedrückte dich, und ich war zu dämlich nachzufragen, was es war. Hätte ich nur gefragt! Hätte ich nur gewusst... 

Ach ja, ‚hätte'!

»Du bist manchmal richtig gemein, Ken-chan!«

Du antwortetest nicht – kontertest nicht. Warum weiß ich jetzt. Es war der eine Satz von mir gewesen. Woher hätte ich es wissen sollen ...?

»Daisuke?«

Du klangst so verändert, was hatte ich falsch gemacht, fragte ich mich – kenne mittlerweile meine Antwort.

»Hn?«

»Ich ... also ... ich muss gehen!«

Damit sprangst du von der Bank auf. Standest neben mir, ohne mich dabei anzusehen. Warum habe ich dich nicht festgehalten?

»Wie denn, jetzt schon?«

Kein weiteres Wort verließ daraufhin deinen Mund. Du wandtest dich einfach ab und gingst. Gingst und ließt mich verdutzte, dämliche Gestalt am See stehen.

»Ken!«

Du zögertest, dass weiß ich - es war dir nicht egal, _ich_ war dir nicht egal.

»Kann ... kannst du Taichi und Yamato einen Dank für den schönen Tag von mir übermitteln?«

»Das kannst du doch Morgen selber tun!?«, du zittertest bei meinen Worten, und erst jetzt weiß ich, habe ich verstanden warum.

»Du ... Du siehst sie doch häufiger als ich! ... Sayonara! «, warfst du mir zu und verschwandest. Ließt mich alleine im Park zurück.

Mit dem Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern der Bäume, dem Plätschern des Wassers, dem Blütenduft.

Ein so schöner Tag. Wir hatten mit den Anderen zusammen gelacht, geredet und uns amüsiert, unsere Runden in der Stadt gedreht.

Doch nun saß ich alleine auf jener Bank, die unsere war – unser Stammplatz. 

Weißt du noch warum? – Ich weiß, dass ich keine Antwort erhalten werde!

Genau hier war es gewesen. Genau hier auf dieser Bank waren wir uns zum ersten mal so nahe gekommen. Hier hatten wir unsere Liebe erkannt. 

So saß ich nun auf unserer Bank und überlegte, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Schließlich beruhigte ich meine Gedanken damit, dass du nur etwas Ruhe brauchtest, über etwas nachdenken musstest. Und dennoch weiß ich nicht mehr, wie lange ich auf jener Bank noch saß, bis ich mich auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause machte. Es war schon unglaublich Dunkel. Doch das machte keinen Unterschied. Mit Gedanken war ich eh in anderen Welten. Wie genau ich den Weg gefunden habe, sollte mir ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben.

Doch trotz allem erreichte ich irgendwann das Haus meiner Eltern. Ich wühlte im Dunkeln minutenlang nach meinem Haustürschlüssel, suchte das Türschloss, bis ich endlich das erleichternde Klicken des Schlosses hörte, und die Tür sich öffnete – mich und meine Sorgen einließ.

Ich war allein. Eigentlich nicht, und dennoch war niemand mehr wach. So spät war es bereits gewesen!?

Ja, so spät. Und so suchte und fand ich letztlich mein Zimmer, legte mich aufs Bett und starrte die Decke über mir an. Bis mich der Schlaf sachte und freundlich in empfang nahm. 

Du solltest wissen wovon ich träumte. Es waren so süße Träume! Süße Träume von dir und mir!

»Daisuke! Du Schlafmütze! Erst nicht nach Hause kommen, und dann noch nicht mal aufstehen können! Komm schon, aber hurtig! 

Hey, da! Frühstück ist fertig!«

»Jun, lass ihn doch!«

»Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte, Mutti! Keine Extrawürste für ihn!«

Damit verschwand die nervige Stimme meiner lieben Schwester aus dem Zimmer. Wach war ich nichts desto trotz. Also was sollte es, damit begab ich mich dann auch schon in die Küche, und setzte mich zu meiner Familie an den Tisch.

»Wie siehst du denn aus, Daisuke? Hast du etwa mit deinen Klamotten geschaffen, Schatz?«

Als ich darauf hin an mir herunter sah, musste ich feststellen, dass meine Mutter recht hatte. Ich hatte noch sämtliche Sachen von Gestern an, und die Falten waren nur allzu deutlich zu sehen. Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

»Herzlichen Dank auch für die nette Weckaktion, Schwesterherz! Ich beneide Ken manchmal darum, dass er sich das nicht jeden Morgen antun muss.«

»Also wirklich, Daisuke!«, mein Vater war wie immer kurz angebunden.

»Ken, Ken, Ken! Immer wieder Ken! Ich möchte wetten, er ist der Grund warum mein lieber kleiner Bruder Gestern so spät nach Hause kam!

Was habt ihr beide denn die ganze Zeit gemacht? Bei einem Küsschen für dein Herzchen wird es bei der Verspätung ja wohl nicht geblieben sein!«

»JUN!«

Jetzt war aber genug, und meine Mutter sah das scheinbar genauso.

»_Nimmst du das wohl zurück_!«, schrie ich meine Schwester an. Ich liebte dich, liebe dich noch, doch das war ein zu wichtiger Schritt, um ihn so unbedacht zu gehen, da waren wir ... waren wir uns einig gewesen.

»Hehe! Dacht ich's mir!«

»_DU weißt gar nichts! Du weißt überhaupt nichts! Das ist etwas, das du wahrscheinlich niemals verstehen wirst, denn das hat damit zu tun, dass wir uns lieben, falls dir dieses Wort ein Begriff sein sollte!«_

»Daisuke!«,

Damit verließ ich den Frühstückstisch. Was sollte mir ein Frühstück mit meiner Familie bringen, wenn diese Familie nicht einmal wirklich verstand was ich fühlte. Dabei verstanden sie es - verstehen es jetzt?

Egal was es war. Auf jeden Fall saß ich erneut in meinem Zimmer und dachte nach. Wie unsensibel meine Schwester doch sein konnte.

Schließlich setzte ich mich auf, machte meinen Weg zum Kleiderschrank, wollte mich umziehen, doch dazu kam ich nicht mehr wirklich.

Gerade hatte ich meine Jacke aufs Bett geworfen und zog mir meinen neuen Pullover über den Kopf, als meine Aufmerksamkeit, auf einen weißen Fleck auf dem Boden gezogen wurde. 

Es war kein Fleck. Aber als ich mich bückte um ihn aufzuheben, erkannte ich den Zettel in meiner Hand. Vorsichtig entfaltete ich das kleine Stück Papier und sah auf die Nachricht darauf. Er schien aus meiner Jackentasche gefallen zu sein.

- - - - - -

_Liebster Daisuke!_

_Wenn du diesen Zettel in Händen hältst, ist wahrscheinlich bereits alles vorbei._

_Zwischen uns ist es aus!_

_Ich hatte es dir nicht sagen können, vergib mir!_

_Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dich liebe! Vielleicht noch mehr als je zuvor, und genau deshalb habe ich dir dies nicht persönlich sagen können._

_Daisuke, zu dem Zeitpunkt, da du diese Nachricht ließ, bin ich bereits auf dem Wege weg von hier. Ich wusste es schon etwas länger, doch ich konnte es nicht ertragen es dir zu sagen. Wir ziehen Heute um. _

_Mit dem Zug um 10.00 Uhr verlasse ich mit meinen Eltern Tokyo._

_Ich weiß so gut wie du, das eine Beziehung auf Entfernung keine Zukunft hat. _

_Verzeih' mir! Leb wohl!_

_Ai Shiteru, Daisuke_

_- Ichijouji Ken_

- - - - - - 

In jenem Augenblick brach meine gesamte Welt in sich zusammen. Wie ein Spiegel zerbrochen in Tauschende von Teilen, die ein Mensch nicht in der Lage war wieder zusammenzufügen. 

Tränen durchnässten das weiße Papier das nun auf dem Boden vor mir lag. 

Meine Beine verwehrten ihren Dienst und ich brach in mich zusammen, kniete auf dem Fußboden meines Zimmers, mit dem Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  

War denn das die Möglichkeit? Konnte das denn wahr sein? Ich wollte aufwachen und wieder mit dir im Park sitzen – doch ich wachte niemals auf.

»NEIN!«, entkam mir ein Schrei der Verzweiflung, der von sämtlichen Wänden wieder zu mir zurückkehrte. Mit einem lauten Knacken wurde die Tür zu meinem Zimmer aufgerissen. Meine Mutter und mein Vater standen im Türrahmen und starrten auf mich hinab. Sofort spürte ich die tröstenden Arme meiner Mutter auf meinen Schultern. Ganz unterbewusst entzog ich mich ihr. Mein Vater kniete sich auf den Boden und hob jenen weißen Zettel auf, der nun von meinen Tränen aufgeweicht auf dem Boden lag. 

Ich konnte nicht anders. Wieder überkam mich eine Flut von Tränen, und ich warf mich nun in die Arme meiner Mutter, die perplex zu meinem Vater sehend noch immer auf dem Boden kniete.

»Daisuke! _Daisuke_!!«, schrie er sich durch meine Barriere des Weinens, »Zehn Uhr! Es ist erst halb! Reiß dich zusammen! Steh auf und komm, ich fahr dich zum Bahnhof! Das schaffen wir schon noch!«

Damit rannte mein Vater aus dem Zimmer, und hatte mir gleichzeitig unbeschreiblichen Mut gemacht. Meine Mutter half mir auf, und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten saß ich bereits im Auto und fuhr in Richtung Bahnhof davon.

Mein Blick schweifte in Gedanken verloren aus dem Fenster. 

Wieso? Wieso nur? Eine Entfernung von Tausenden von Kilometern hätte für mich keinen Unterschied gemacht. 

Aber da wurde mir klar, warum du ‚auf Wiedersehen' gesagt hattest. 

Ich rannte. Ich rannte wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben gerannt war, und ich hörte quasi die Uhr im Hintergrund ticken. Dieses ständige ewig gleiche Geräusch, dass mir zeigte, wie mir die Zeit davonrannte. 

Meinen Vater hatte ich bereits vergessen. Er kam mit meinem Tempo nicht mit. Ich wusste nun welcher Bahnsteig es war, hatte gefunden, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Elende Angestellte. Warum hatten sie so lange gezögert, so lange gebraucht, mir zu sagen welchen Zug die Familie Ichijouji gebucht hatte.

Und nun war ich hier auf dem Weg zum Bahnsteig Nummer 10b. 

Meine Füße trugen mich schneller, als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Wieder warst es du, der mir zeigte, wer ich wirklich war.

Ein schriller Ton drang an mein Ohr, und ich wusste, dass dies mein Zeichen war. Die Zeit war um. Der Zug würde abfahren! Schnell rannte ich die Treppen hinauf und sah den langsam in Fahrt kommenden Zug ungläubig an. 

Ich suchte dich. Wo warst du nur. Du konntest doch nicht einfach so gehen.

Mich nicht einfach so hier alleine lassen.

Ich fand dein Gesicht traurig gegen eine Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Ohne Zögern rannte ich dem Fenster nach. Wie lange würde ich wohl noch mit dem Zug mithalten können?

»KEN! KEN!!«

Du hattest mich gehört, denn langsam wandtest du dich um und sahst aus dem geöffneten Fenster.

Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Salzige, der Verzweiflung Kund tuende Tropfen rannen mir das Gesicht hinab, und ich erkannte die selben glitzernden Punkte in deinen Augen. 

»Daisuke!«

Du strecktest mir deine Hand entgegen, und doch konnte ich sie nicht erreichen. Zu schnell war der Zug außerhalb meiner Reichweite.

»_Du verfluchter Idiot! Wohin? Du hättest wenigstens sagen können wohin du fährst! Ob hier oder auf dem Pluto macht für mich doch keinen Unterschied!_«

Ich sah die Tränen in deinem Gesicht, wie sie vom Fahrtwind in meine Richtung getrieben wurden. 

»_Ai shiteru, Daisuke!_«

»_Ai shiteru, baka! Shijuu!_«

Kaum hatte ich meine letzten Worte gesprochen, verließ der Zug den Bahnhof, und ich sah nur noch wie dein Gesicht in der nächsten Kurve verschwand.

Ich hatte dich verloren. Warum? Weshalb musste das Leben so grausam sein?

Ich liebte dich über alles, und tue es auch heute noch genauso.

Ich brach noch an Ort und Stelle zum zweiten Mal zusammen. Es war mir egal was die Leute um mich herum sagten, was sie dachten. Für mich zählte nur der Schmerz tief in meinem Herzen.

»Der Zug fährt nach Akita, Daisuke!«

Ich reagierte nicht auf die Wort meines Vaters. Ich ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Ich war verletzt, schwer verletzt in der tiefe meiner Seele, und ich wollte alleine damit sein. Ich verließ das Gelände des Bahnhofs und kämpfte mir über elendige Nebenstraße meinen Weg durch Tokyo.

Akita, hehn? Dabei könnte einem ja fast zum Lachen zumute werden. Ich kannte die Stecke. Ich hatte das Schild ebenfalls gelesen, und dabei waren mir ein paar kleine traurige Details nicht entgangen. Auf dem Weg dahin hielt der Zug ja nur auch noch in Oyama, Utsunomiya, Kouriyama, Fukushima und Yamagata, also wer sagte, das ihr nicht ebenso gut an einer der Stationen ausgestiegen sein würdet. Außerdem wusste ich ganz genau, dass in Akita ein Flughafen war.

Der Regen tropfte mit aufs Gesicht, doch das störte mich wenig. So lief ich durch halb Tokyo, bis ich schließlich wieder bei mir vor der Haustür stand. Ich sah die vielen mitleidigen Blicke meiner Familie nur aus dem Augenwinkel, und verschwand so schnell ich konnte in meinem Zimmer.

Ich weinte mich an jenem Tag in den Schlaf. 

Und kaum wachte ich wieder auf fand ich etwas –irgendetwas in meinem Zimmer, was mich an dich erinnerte, und mein Unglück begann von neuem.

Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag sind nun schon Wochen ins Land gezogen, doch geändert hat sich für mich nichts. 

Könntest du mich nur sehen. Ich sitze hier mit einem Photoalbum im Arm. Erinnerst du dich noch daran? Es war ein Geschenk von dir. Zu Weihnachten im letzten Jahr. Bald ist wieder Weihnachten, das erste ohne dich seit so langer Zeit.

Oh Ken, wo bist du nur?

-*-*-*-

Weit entfernt von dir liege ich hier in meine Kissen versenkt. Über mir, vor dem Fenster, prangt der helle Vollmond. Vollmond war es, nicht war. War es als ich dich verlassen hatte. Schon jetzt bereue ich was ich tat. Ich vermisse dich. Ich brauche dich. Du bist mein Lebenselixier. Wie dumm war ich zu glauben, dass ich es leichter hätte, würde ich dich gar nicht mehr sehen, anstatt gelegentlich Kontakt zu dir zu haben. Ich war so verflucht dämlich, und nun sitze ich hier mit nur einer Möglichkeit zu dir zu kommen, die ich ergreifen werde. Werde ich. Wenn ich meine Chance sehe.

Ich liebe dich, Daisuke Motomiya.

-*-*-*-

Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen. Schon wieder. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. 

Ein Bild in der Hand sitze ich im Fenster und sehe dem Regen draußen zu. Er passt so gut zu meinen Gefühlen. Der Sturm der draußen tobt nicht weniger.

Eine meiner Tränen tropft auf das Bild in meiner Hand, sie verdeckt dein Gesicht. Vorsichtig wische ich sie mit dem Finger beiseite, streichle dein Gesicht auf dem Photo. Du Lächelst! Du Lachst! So gerne würde ich zu diesem Augenblick zurück. Ich hielt dich im Arm. Hikari hatte das Photo gemacht, auf einer Feier von Yamato und Taichis Jubiläum. Zu unserem wird niemand eingeladen werden, es wird keines geben...

Traurig sehe ich aus dem Fenster zum fernen Vollmond. 

Vollmond... warum ist es immer Vollmond?

Doch ich weiß genau, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Das kann nicht alles gewesen sein! 

Diese Liebe kann doch nicht zu ewigem Leid verurteilt sein!

Noch immer Träume ich. Schöne Träume. Dieselben Träume. 

Du und ich – wir gehören zusammen. 

Ich werde dich zurückbekommen. Komme was da wolle.

Du gehörst zu mir – für immer zu mir, Ken Ichijouji.

We ----- will meet again   
Far beyond the stormy weather   
Far beyond the cloudy skies 

We --- we will meet again   
When we do we'll last forever   
When we do we'll stay together   
You and me   
  


~End of Prolog~

----------------------------------------------------

Das war also der Prolog. Ich nehme an ihr könnt euch denken worauf ich jetzt noch hinaus will.  
Das nächste Kapitel schreibe ich nur dann, wenn ich ein paar reviews kriege. Ich möchte eure Meinung hören. Soll ich weiter machen oder es besser bleiben lassen?

Eure Kikkyó


	2. Main - Eternity

**Disclaimer:** This I a non-commercial Fanfiction. I do NOT own Digimon nor its Characters, and I do NOT wish to claim them. They belong to their respected creators and copyrightholders.  
  


Die Lyriks im Text sind im übrigen nicht von mir, sondern von 'Bosson' sowie 'No Mercy' und ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.  
(Und bei Bosson aus gewissen Gründen zwei kleine Zeilen gestrichen...)  
  


----------------------------  
**_Main – _**'Eternity'  
  


Es ist schon seltsam. Ein halbes Jahr. Ein ganzes halbes Jahr war es schon her! Ist es erst her? Ich vermisse dich noch immer. Kann noch immer nicht schlafen. Albträume verfolgen mich wieder und wieder.  
Bald ist Weihnachten! Noch 26 Tage um es ganz genau zu sagen!  
»Daisuke! Schlaf nicht! Hilf mir lieber mit der Deko!!«, na wenn das man nicht Jun war.  
»Ich komme!«  
»Beeil' dich bitte, ich .. ahhh!«  
»Hab dich, keine Panik da oben!«  
»Danke!«  
Auch wenn man es nicht glauben würde, so war es doch tatsächlich so, das meine nervige, unsensible Schwester ernsthaft alles versuchte, um mich abzulenken, und mir in diesen sechs Monaten so häufig geholfen hatte wie sie nur konnte.   
Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie alle, meine ganze Familie, sehr gut verstanden, wie ich mich fühlte. Nun ja, und jetzt stehe ich hier mit meiner großen Schwester in unserem Stubenfenster und versuche die übliche Weihnachtsdekoration anzubringen.   
»Nicht das Rote! Neben ein orangenes kannst du doch kein rotes Band hängen! ... Auh!«, damit hatte ich eine ansehnliche Beule auf dem Kopf sicher. Ich hätte es bis jetzt ja eigentlich schon besser wissen sollen.   
»Ruhe da unten! Hier bin ich Dekoratörin, und wird gemacht was ich will, klar?!«  
Schon gut ich gab auf, das würde eh keinen Sinn haben.  
»Daisuke? Daisuke!?«, schallt die Stimme meiner Mutter durch das Haus.   
»Ich bin hier! Stube, zweites Fenster links von der Tür.«  
»Wir haben nicht mehr als zwei Fenster, Daisuke!«, diese Kritik meiner Schwester hatte ich erwartet.  
»Kannst du nicht mal kurz herkommen, Daisuke, bitte?!«  
Fragend sah ich zu meiner Schwester hinauf und erhielt ein freundliches Lächeln.  
»Na geh schon! Das schaff ich jetzt auch ohne dich, du bist mir eh keine Hilfe!«  
»Herzlichen Dank, Mentor!«, und so machte ich mich dann auf den Weg zu meiner Mutter in die Küche.  
»Daisuke, ich will doch hoffen, das du deinen Mentor nicht etwa wirklich genauso behandelst!?«  
Ein Seufzen entkam mir.  
»Mutti! Erstens sind das nicht meine Mentoren, sondern eine Art Lehrer, und Zweitens rede ich natürlich nicht so mit denen, was denkst du denn von mir?!!«  
»Dann ist ja gut«  
»Wieso sollte ich denn kommen? Hab ich was angestellt, von dem ich nichts weiß?«  
Jetzt wurde ich doch allmählich neugierig. Sollte ich etwa schon wieder mein Zimmer aufräumen?? Bloß nicht!  
»Nein, du sollst nicht dein Zimmer aufräumen!«, das konnte man ja schon fast Gedankenübertragung nennen, »Ich wollte dich nur bitten etwas einkaufen zu gehen.«  
Oh, nein!!! Das war ja eher noch schlimmer! Draußen lag der Schnee schon seit Tagen und es fiel noch immer wieder mehr vom Himmel. Mein Vater war heute sogar schon zu Hause geblieben, weil das Auto total zugefroren und dichtgeschneit war. Ich würde als Schneemann wiederkommen!!!!  
»Muss das sein?«, fragte ich kleinlaut.  
»Was meintest du, Schatz?«  
»Ach - nichts, nichts!«, So ein Mist!  
»Schreibst du dir bitte eine Liste! Ich diktier!«  
So begann das immer, und endete in einem totalen Chaos von Sachen. Vom Gemüsestand zur Tiefkühltruhe, über das Konservenregal noch mal zur Tiefkühltruhe, weil da ganz unten auf dem Zettel dann auch noch was stand, was man übersehen hatte!  
»... Höhlenkäse – Salami – Fisch – Krabben – Bambussprossen – Brühe – und ... ach ja, und Weihnachtskalender, weil Morgen ja der erste Dezember ist!«  
Da brach mir nun aber fast der Bleistift ab.  
»Was bitte?!«, schon trat meine Schwester ins Zimmer.  
»Weihnachtskalender, sagte ich!«, wiederholte meine Mutter sich, und sah mich dabei fragend an.  
»Juhuu!«, schrie Jun sofort durch den Raum, »Ich liebe Weihnachtskalender!«  
»Meine Güte, Jun!! Du bist doch kein Kind mehr! Ich finde das total albern in unserem Alter noch einen Weihnachtskalender im Zimmer oder der Küche hängen zu haben!«  
»Du musst dir ja keinen mitnehmen, Brüderchen! Oder doch! Dann nehme ich ihn!«, und mit einem breiten Grinsen verließ meine Schwester die Runde schon wieder.  
Meine Mutter sah, sich bestätigt fühlend, zur Tür und wandte sich dann an mich. Für sie waren wir halt immer noch ihre kleinen Kinder. Dabei ...  
»Na, Träum nicht! Mach dich lieber auf den weg, Schatz!  
 Es ist schon recht dunkel, und ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht im Dunkeln durch diesen Schnee schicken!  
Beeil dich, bitte, hörst du?!«  
»Klar, mach ich«, schon sprang ich auf, schnappte mir den Zettel Papier und rannte zur Tür, »Ich bin so schnell es geht zurück, versprochen!«  
Damit schloss ich die Tür hinter mir, und kämpfte mir mit dicker Jacke und Kapputze meinen Weg durch die Straßen. Auf Autos brauchte ich nicht zu achten. Der Schnee stand mir bis zu den Waden, und bei diesem Wetter würde nur ein Verrückter mit dem Auto fahren! Wenigstens stürmte es nicht. Der Schnee fiel nur ganz sachte und behutsam vom Himmel. Es war nur eindeutig zu viel. So viel Schnee fiel um diese Jahreszeit sonst doch auch nicht!!  
Wieder ging mir meine Mutter durch den Kopf. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um meine Zukunft! Sie war sich nicht halb so sicher wie ich, ob diese Sportschule für mich das richtige war.   
Doch mein Entschluss stand fest! Dafür gab es mehr als nur einen Grund. Ich wollte Fußball spielen!  
Ich liebte das Fußballspiel fast so sehr wie ich dich liebte. Es war meine große Leidenschaft. Beim Fußball haben wir uns das erste Mal – _wirklich_ gesehen. Du hattest mir damals gesagt, dass ich etwas aus mir machen könnte! Ich weiß noch ganz genau, dass du genau das selbe noch einmal zu mir gesagt hattest. Das war kurz bevor wir ein Paar wurden.  
Ich weiß auch noch ganz genau wie rot du geworden warst, als Koushiro dich fragte, was du werden wolltest. ‚Wissenschaftler, vielleicht?' hatte Mimi einfach so spontan vorweggenommen. Intelligent genug warst du mit Sicherheit! Ich weiß auch noch was Taichi mit großen Augen dazu zu sagen hatte: »Coole Idee! Was meinst du, Ken. Ließe sich bei Yamato und mir was machen?« Darauf hatte jeder einfach nur Lachen müssen, und erst viel später, hast du mir einmal gestanden, das du mit dieser Idee tatsächlich schon gespielt hattest.  
Mein kleiner Professor ... Ich vermisse dich, Ken!  
  


Bevor ich mich Recht versah, stand ich auch schon vor dem Supermarkt, der zu meiner großen Freude sogar noch geöffnet hatte.  
Ich raste wie auf  einer Formeleinsrennbahn durch die leergefegten Gänge und schnappte mir hier und da, was auf meiner Liste stand, stellte mich an die ausnahmsweise leere Kasse und bezahlte mit dem Geld meiner Mutter, bis ich wieder, vollbeladen mit Tüten vor dem Supermarkt stand, und skeptisch zum Himmel sah. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel! Ich würde mich besser beeilen müssen. Also blieb nur der direkte Weg durch die engen Gassen! Aber hier in unserem Viertel kannte ich die ja eh wie meine Westentasche! Bei dir in der Südstadt hatte ich mich jedoch einmal verlaufen, das weiß ich noch ganz genau! Elende Straßenschilder! Die helfen einem dann auch nicht weiter!  
Mittlerweile hatten sich die Straßenlaternen eingeschaltet, und es hatte aufgehört zu Schneien, zumindest war es jetzt bei weitem weniger als am Tag zuvor! Ich konnte meine Hand vor Augen wieder erkennen.  
Eine Weile schleppte ich mich durch die verlassenen Gassen, sah die kleinen Lichter von Kerzen durch die Vorhänge der Fenster schimmern, und fragte mich, wie es sein würde. Wie würde für mich dieses erste Weihnachten ohne dich an meiner Seite sein? Ich mochte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde, all die fröhlichen Gesichter zu sehen, all die fröhlichen Lieder.  
Als ich gedankenversunken in eine Gasse einbog, erschien mir in der Ferne etwas seltsam. Eine Straßenlaterne warf ihr Licht auf einen Schneehügel, der seltsam im Licht schimmerte. Er sah anders aus! Tatsächlich sah er anders aus, denn es war kein Schneehügel. Ich schnappte mir meine Taschen und Tüten und rannte in die für mich eigentlich nicht ganz richtige Richtung und kniete mich neben dieser Person auf den Boden.  
Vorsichtig zog ich die arme Seele auf meinen Schoß, und du weißt nur all zu gut wer es war!  
Ich hielt dich in meinen Armen, und mein Herz machte anstallten an Ort und Stelle stehen zu bleiben, als ich in dein bleiches Gesicht unter mir starrte – fassungslos, überglücklich und doch voller Angst.   
Ja ich hatte Angst! Selten in meinem Leben hatte ich soviel Angst gehabt.   
Hilfesuchend blickte ich um mich, nach etwas, jemandem, der mir würde helfen können. Doch die Straßen und Gassen waren noch immer leer. Es war schon so spät.  
»Ken! Ken!«, ich schüttelte dich sachte in der Hoffnung, du würdest einfach aufwachen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange du bereits hier in der Kälte gelegen hattest, »Komm schon, Ken! Mach keinen Unsinn und wach endlich auf, verdammt!«  
Auf mir noch jetzt unbegreifliche Weise schaffte ich es irgendwie sämtliche Taschen zu halten, und dich dann mit vielen Problemen durch die Gassen zu tragen. Ich hatte dir meine Jacke umgelegt, sowie meinen Schal und fror nicht wenig, als ich endlich vollkommen erschöpft vor unserer Tür stand!  
Mit einem Finger drückte ich die Klingel, und einen Augenblick später, piepte das Schloss, und ich lehnte mich mit aller Kraft dagegen, nur um auf der anderen Seite mit dir ins Treppenhaus zu fallen.  
»Daisuke?«, hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter aus der offenen Tür, einige Stockwerke höher.   
»Mutti! Hi...Hilf mir, bitte!«, das klang in dem Moment für meine Mutter sicherlich schrecklich, aber ich brauchte unbedingt Hilfe.  
»Daisuke! Um Himmels ...«, damit kam sie um die Ecke und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, als sie auf mich hinab sah, wie ich deine weißblasse Gestalt im Arm hielt und auf die Treppenstufe lehnte, »Herr im Himmel! Schatz!!! Schnell komm her!!!!!«  
Sofort rannte sie zu mir, und griff nach meiner Hand. Keine Minute später raste mein Vater durch das Treppenhaus, und er war es auch, der dich letztendlich in die Stube trug, und auf das Sofa legte, während meine Mutter mir in der Küche eine Wolldecke umwarf, und sofort darauf verschwand, um Decken zu holen.  
Meine Mutter hatte mir zwar gesagt, ich sollte in der Küche sitzen bleiben, aber das konnte ich bei bestem Willen nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht einfach still und ruhig in die Küche setzten, während du dort auf dem Sofa lagst, und ich nicht einmal genau wusste, wie es dir nun ging. Das hätte ich niemals fertig gebracht.  
Stattdessen drehte ich unsere Heizung auf und setzte mich neben dich auf den Stuhl. Ich weiß nicht wann, aber ich habe mich neben dich gelehnt, und bin kurz darauf langsam eingeschlafen. Überraschend ruhig und ohne Albträume.  
  


Eine sanfte Bewegung holte mich aus meinem unfreiwilligen Schlaf. Ich öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt breit, und sah auf.   
Ich saß, noch immer in die Wolldecke gehüllt, am Rande unseres Sofas. Und vor mir, unter einer Flut dicker Decken, lagst du.   
Ich hatte nicht geträumt! Es war real! Du warst wieder bei mir, ganz nah bei mir, jetzt musste ich nur noch die Geduld aufbringen, zu warten, bis du aufwachen würdest. Aber nach einem halben Jahr, würde ich sicher auch noch diese kurze Zeit überstehen!  
»Daisuke«, flüsterte mir Jun ins Ohr, »Bist du wach?«  
»Hn!«  
»Ich, also, ich ... ich habe hier ein paar Sachen von dir. Vie... vielleicht passen sie Ken ja! Seine Kleider sind noch am trocknen...«  
»Danke!«, ich wandte mich zu ihr um, und musste in dem Moment wohl ein Lächeln breiter als die Sonne im Gesicht getragen haben, das sie mich so perplex ansah. Sie konnte so unglaublich lieb sein, wenn sie wollte, »Ich dank' dir, Jun!«  
Mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Wange für meine große Schwester bedankte ich mich, und sofort stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer.  
Das nannte man wohl eindeutig Geschwisterliebe!  
  


Stunden vergingen und ich wich nicht von der Stelle, wagte nicht mich zu entfernen für den Fall das du in dem Augenblick aufwachen könntest. Ich bemerkte wie meine Eltern immer wieder abwechselnd durch den Türrahmen hinter mir spähten und mit traurigen und besorgten Gesichter hinübersahen.   
Irgendwann dann hatte ich mir deine Hand gegriffen und mich umgedreht. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte ich die kleinen Musterungen auf unserer Tapete, die schon seit ich denken kann ihren Platz dort hatte. Und ich fragte mich von woher wohl die kleine grünblaue Vase im zweiten Regal unserer Glasvitrine stammen mochte. Die seltsamsten Dinge gingen durch meinen Kopf, bei meinem verzweifelten Versuch mich abzulenken.  
Ich weiß heute nicht mehr wie viel Zeit noch verging. Aber ich erinnere mich noch gut an den plötzlichen Druck an meiner Hand und die leise Bewegung hinter mir. Als ich mich erschrocken umwandt sahst du mich mit deinen wunderschönen Augen an. Ich nehme an dir war egal wie genau du hierher gekommen warst, denn du fragtest erst am nächsten Morgen nach, aber dafür erhielt ich was ich gebraucht hatte, worauf ich seit einem halben Jahr gewartet hatte. Ich konnte dich in meine Arme schließen, und das war alles was ich wollte. Ein kleines Lächeln strahlte mir entgegen, als ich dich schließlich losließ.   
»Daisuke...«  
Ja, ja, ja genau. Dein Daisuke, der vor Freude hätte an die Decke springen können. Doch da drang sich mir eine Frage auf, eine Frage die mich die ganze letzte Zeit immer gequält hatte.  
»Warum? Warum bist du weggezogen, Ken?!«  
Du warst merklich überrascht durch die Frage, und schwer war zu verkennen, dass du nur ungern darüber sprachst.  
Die nächsten zwei Stunden erzähltest du mir von deinem Studienplatz in Deutschland, wo du die besten Möglichkeiten für eine Ausbildung hättest haben können, und von deiner Unschlüssigkeit zu gehen oder zu bleiben. Und doch warst du letztlich gegangen, in der Hoffnung zurückkommen zu können und dann eine sichere Zukunft als Basis für alles zu haben – für uns vielleicht.  
Doch du warst zurückgekommen noch bevor du auch  nur ein Jahr dort hinter dich gebracht hattest. Meinetwegen. Lange hatten deine Eltern mit sich kämpfen müssen, bis sie sich hatten durchringen können dich ziehen zu lassen, und selbst in Deutschland zu bleiben.  
Mir aber, war all das nicht weiter wichtig, denn schließlich hatte ich dich zurückgewonnen und das war alles, was zählte.  
  


Die folgenden Tage waren wohl die schönsten meines Lebens, und hätt' ich es besser gewusst, dann hätte ich sie noch mehr genossen als ich es eh schon tat. Wir trafen uns mit den Anderen, wie wir früher immer getan hatten, und sofort fand ich mich mit einer Einladung erschlagen, die Taichi uns beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen unter die Nase hielt.  
»Es sind zwei Eintrittskarten«, sagte er kurz.   
»Für unser Weihnachtskonzert«, setzte Yamato mir einem Nicken hinzu, »Ihr seit herzlichst eingeladen. Ihr sitzt natürlich neben Taichi in der Logereihe...«  
Wir tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und sagten ohne weiteres zu. Das sollte dann allerdings der letzte gemeinsame Abend werden ... auf Yamatos Konzert...  
Denn keine zwei Tage nach der Einladung erreichte uns ein Brief:  
»Daisuke, Ken. Hier ist ein Brief an euch ...beide...«, rief meine Mutter etwas zögerlich.  
Nur ungern folgte ich dir aus meinem Zimmer und in die Küche, als du auch schon den Brief aufgerissen hattest.  
»Er ist von meinen Eltern!«  
Neugierde regte sich in mir, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es gute oder schlechte Nachrichten sein würden. Schlechtere noch als ich erwarten konnte sollten es werden.  
  


_Lieber Ken, hallo Daisuke.  
Wie du sicherlich noch weißt Ken, hatten wir drei eigentlich für die Woche vor Weihnachten einen Urlaub in Griechenland vorgesehen. Da wir ja nun nicht mehr zusammen wohnen und uns auch sonst wohl seltenst sehen werden, läge uns jetzt doch sehr viel daran, diesen Urlaub noch einmal im Familienverband verbringen zu können.   
Sofern Daisuke es dir also gestattet würden wir dich in einer Woche (also mittlerweile: 4 Tagen) bei ihm zuhause abholen. Leider konnten wir es nicht mehr schaffen ihm auch einen Platz zu besorgen, ich hoffe ihr beide versteht das. Überlegt euch das ganze bitte gut.  
- Mr. und Mrs. Ichijouji  
  
_

Dies war der Anfang meines jetzigen Unglücks. Wenn ich es damals, so wie schon davor besser gewusst hätte, so hätte ich nicht ohne Zögern mein Einverständnis erklärt. Aber was war kann ich nicht ändern, und mit dem was ist .. muss ich leben.  
Doch ich werde nie, niemals den Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht vergessen, als du den Brief durchlast – denn er war voller Freude, und was hätte ich da, einfältig und spontan wie ich bin, anderes tun können als deinen ungeäußerten Wunsch diese Reise mit deinen Eltern anzutreten zu unterstützen. So gern ich dich auch begleitet hätte, so sehr wusste ich auch, dass ich fehl am Platze wäre. Aber schließlich würde ich dich für den Rest meines Lebens bei mir haben – dachte ich doch – und unmöglich konnte ich so egoistisch sein, dich nicht einmal eine Wochen zu entbehren.   
Wenigstens wollte ich doch aber die letzten Tage mit dir genießen.   
Und so kam er – der Sonntagabend von Yamatos Konzert. Eigentlich, so erinnere ich mich, hatte Taichi uns abholen wollen. Doch mit einem kleinen piependen Tönchen meines Handys trudelte seine Absage ein.   
»Ach!! Taichi! ... der bringt mich noch mal auf die Palme!«, rief ich wohl laut genug um das halbe Haus zu wecken, »Was soll das überhaupt heißen: Yamato braucht ihn hinter der Bühne?! Soll er die Vorhänge festhalten??«  
Merklich war, dass ich gereizt war, da ich über Taichi sprach als wäre er zu nichts zu gebrauchen, doch schließlich lag die Konzerthalle nicht gerade um die Ecke.  
»Keine Panik, Daisuke. Wir können doch ebenso gut zu Fuß gehen – das Wetter ist doch wunderbar.«  
Ja genau diese Eigenschaft liebte ich an dir. Immer wieder gelang es dir mich zu beruhigen ... Nun, ... kann das niemand mehr...  
  


Zwanzig Minuten später schien mir die frühe Abendsonne auf den Kopf, während wir langsam und Hand in Hand durch die Straßen wanderten. Vorbei an großen Häusern, nerviger Leuchtreklame und Autos hin in den ruhigeren Teil der Stadt. Auf einer dieser Allen, hörte man leise das Vogelgezwitscher  vermischt mit den fernen Rufen spielender Kindern, die dort hinter auf der Seitenstraße Verstecken spielten. Doch schon einige Straßen weiter war die Konzerthalle in ihrer ganzen Pracht in Sichtweite.  
An allen Straßenrändern standen Autos, und von überallher kamen Menschen zu dem großen Gebäude mit der im Wind flackernden Aufschrift: _Teenage Wolves_ – ChrismasConcert.  
Wie Taichi uns gesagt hatte stellten wir uns nicht hinten in die Schlange, sondern gingen direkt zum Eingang. Kaum erblickten die Herren die glitzernde Logenkarte, durften wir auch schon passieren.    
Von dem großen und geschmückten Inneren der Halle blieb mir nur wenig mehr als eben dies im Gedächtnis.   
»Wo sollen wir eigentlich hin..?«  
doch wie als Antwort auf meine Frage sprang rechts neben uns plötzlich jemand von seinem Stuhl auf und Taichi machte wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd auf sich aufmerksam.   
Ein Grinsen kam über deine Lippen, als wir uns hinsetzten und es langsam dunkler um uns wurde.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich Taichis strahlende Augen sehen, als Yamato und die restliche Band auf die Bühne traten, während  sich wildes Gekreische erhob und wahrscheinlich mehrere Mädchenherzen höher schlugen.  
»Ich begrüße euch alle recht herzlich zu unserem ersten ChristmasConcert«, wieder ein Gejohle.  
»Und ganz besonders meine Liebsten und Freunde in der Loge. ... Viel Spaß!«  
Es war schwer zu übersehen wie Yamato damit ganz speziell Taichi meinte, und während ich da noch dachte, sie wären wie wir. So beneide ich sie jetzt doch, denn wir werden nie so sein ... wenigstens aber, können sie glücklich sein...  
Schweigend lauschten wir dem Konzert und ich erinnere mich, wie du dich sachte an meine Schulter lehntest und meine Hand hieltst als Yamatos umwerfende Stimme zu _Hitoribochi no SEESAW _ansetzte.  
Es war ein traumhafter Abend und er endete mit einem wunderschönen Solo. Längst hatte die Band die Bühne verlassen, aber Yamato blieb stehen. Er holte sich einen kleinen Hocker von der Seite und seine gute alte Gitarre. An diese erinnere ich mich noch gut. Er hatte jedes Mal auf ihr gespielt wenn wir alle zusammen Campen waren, oder ähnliches taten.    
»Ki--yoshi  ko-no yo-ru-- ... « begann Yamato leise und alleine _Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht_ zu spielen. Du kuscheltest dich ganz dicht an mich, und das war mehr als ich jetzt jemals erwarten könnte.  
»... ... ka-gaya-keri--- hogaraka--- ni---- ... Merry Christmas und einen schönen Abend euch allen! ... Vielen Dank!!!«  
Damit ging der letzte Abend mit dir zuende. Morgen würden dich deine Eltern am Flughafen erwarten. Aber dieser Tag sollte für mich noch weitaus mehr als diesen bloßen Abschied auf Zeit bereithalten. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, würde er mir das Herz brechen....  
  


»Aufstehen ihr Schlafmützen!!!!«, rief Jun mich absichtlich laut aus meinen Träumen. Und ich hätte mich wie gewohnt einfach wieder umgedreht und weitegeschlafen, hätte sich nicht neben mir etwas geregt, seine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und mir leise ein »komm schon Dai-chan« ins Ohr geflüstert.  
Gähnender Weise, mit ungekämmten Haaren und ein paar alten Sachen kam ich in die Küche getrottet, wo bereits jeder am Tisch saß und mich , mit der Ausnahme deines Lächelns, jeder skeptisch betrachtete.  
»Also Daisuke. Ich will hoffen du hast nicht allen Ernstes vor Ken in diesem Aufzug zum Flughafen zu bringen?!«, sagte meine Mutter mit einem Anflug von Empörung, als ich mich auf dem Stuhl neben dir niederließ.  
»Nein, eigentlich nicht.«, gab ich schlicht zurück und krallte mir eine Scheibe Brot.  
Zwei Stunden später standen wir auch schon am Flughafen. Es war kalt. Nicht die Temperatur, aber der Raum. Ein riesiger grauer Raum voller fremder Menschen mit Koffern. Es war nicht so, als wäre ich noch nie hier gewesen, aber an dem Tag fiel es mir vielleicht zum ersten mal ganz intensiv auf. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in mir breit und ich weiß jetzt woher es gekommen war, aber an dem Tag hatte ich es als Bauchschmerzen vom Brot abgetan.  
Wir brauchten nicht lange zu warten bis deine Eltern kamen, und ehe ich mich versah wurde bereits euer Flug aufgerufen. Mit einer einfachen Umarmung und einem letzten Kuss trennten wir uns.   
Ich sah dir nach, als du mit deinen Eltern ins Flugzeug stiegst und noch heute erinnere ich mich als wäre es Gestern gewesen, dass du mir den zögerlich den Rücken kehrtest und hinter der grauen Verkleidung des Zugangs verschwandest. Du hast gelächelt, obwohl ich schwören wollte, dass auch du ein seltsames Gefühl hattest.  
Selbst als das Flugzeug abhob, stand ich noch lange an der Fensterscheibe und blickte ihm nach. Ich klebte förmlich an der durchsichtigen Wand die mich von dem trennte, was ich liebte. In dem Moment wurde mir erst wirklich bewusst, wie gerne ich mitgeflogen wäre, doch dafür war es zu spät. Viel zu spät...  
  


Meine Eltern, Jun und ich gingen an diesem Tag nicht gleich nach Hause. Es sollte wohl besser so sein. Meine Mutter wollte für Weihnachten noch Einkäufe erledigen, Jun brauchte neues Make-up und bewunderte in jedem zweiten Schaufenster irgendwelche Schuhe, die sie doch nicht bekommen würde. Doch das ging alles wie ein Windhauch an mir vorüber. Las ich die Gesichter meiner Familie richtig, dann schaute ich wohl drein, als wäre gerade die Welt untergegangen. Doch dafür war es noch zu früh. Das sollte noch kommen. Während wir kreuzt und quer durch die mittlerweile schneefreien Straßen kreuzten, fiel es mir schwer nicht an dich zu denken. Gerade erst hatte ich dich wiedergefunden, und nun warst du schon wieder fort. Auch, wenn es nur für eine Woche sein sollte.  
Nach mindestens einer Stunde kamen wir endlich wieder zuhause an.  
»Daisuke?! Bitte hilf mir doch beim Auspacken, ja?«, fragte mich meine Mutter vorsichtig.  
In einem monotonen Rein und Raus zog ich eine Packung Reis nach der anderen und verschiedene andere Sachen aus der großen Einkauftüte auf dem Küchentisch, und stapelte sie eher unabsichtlich direkt daneben wieder auf.  
»Schatz? Was machst du denn da?«  
»Eh ... wie? ...Oh ...«  
»Hey ... Davis. Mach dich doch nicht verrückt. Er kommt doch nächste Woche wieder...«  
Als wollte Gott selbst hier seinen Einwand zeigen brach plötzlich ein entsetzter Schrei zu uns in die Küche. Es war Jun, und sofort verstummte sie wieder.  
Erschrocken liefen wir zu ihr in die Stube. Starr sahen wir sie an, wie sie sich langsam umwandte. Doch kaum sah sie mich, wie ich mit fragendem Ausdruck im Türrahmen stand an, sprang sie zur Seite und stellte sich in den Raum, als wollte sie uns, oder besonders mich, davon abhalten ihn zu betreten.  
»Meine Güte, Jun. Was ist denn mit dir?«  
So sehr Jun auch versuchte mir etwas zu verheimlichen, und so sehr sie dabei auch nur an mein Wohl dachte, so sehr scheiterte sie auch. Denn sie konnte sich auch wie eine Mauer in den Raum stellen, aber den Ton des Fernsehers konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Und sie bemerkte eben dies, denn sie trat zur Seite und zeigte gesenkten Kopfes auf den Fernseher.  
- - - -  
_... Der Absturz der Maschine vom Typ Boing 737 war vermutlich ein technischer Defekt, doch näheres zu den Umständen ist noch nicht bekannt. Die Maschine startete heute Früh um 11.20 Uhr vom Flughafen Tokyo Richtung Athen und stürzte etwa drei Kilometer westlich, in der Nähe von Tachikawa überraschend ab. Man geht nicht davon aus noch Überlebende zu finden....  
- - - -  
_Sehr viel mehr hörte ich nicht mehr und brauchte ich auch nicht zu hören. Keine...Überlebenden...?  
In dem Moment war für mich alles vorbei.  Wie konnte das sein? Warum jetzt? Warum? Und ich hörte meine Mutter noch meinen Namen rufen, bevor ich ohnmächtig in mich zusammensackte.  
  


Als ich zu mir kam, traf mich die grauenhafte Realität. Ich weinte, aber das war nichts im Verhältnis zu dem, was ich später noch weinte. Es war der nächste Morgen, und ich hörte meine Mutter, wie sie in der Küche den Tisch deckte, und meinen Vater der mit der Zeitung knisterte.  Fast wie jeden Morgen. Nur es fehlte an einem: niemand sprach. Nicht einmal Jun konnte sich dazu bringen etwas zu sagen. Mir sollte es recht sein. So konnte ich mich ruhig und ungestört in mein Zimmer verkriechen, und mich bemitleiden. Ich setzte mich auf und schob langsam die Schublade meines Schreibtischen auf und griff hinein. Heraus zog ich jenes eine Photo, das schon so häufig meinen Tränen hatte Zeuge sein müssen.  
Doch das Klingel des Telefons unterbrach meine Stille.  
»Ja, Ichijouji hier«, hörte ich gedämpft, als meine Mutter ans Telephon ging.  
»Ja ... Wie Bitte!?! ... Ja, aber..wie..wie kann das... Brieftasche, sagen sie? ... Ja ... Nein, keinesfalls ich danke ihnen, wir kommen sofort. ... Ja ... Vielen Dank.«, damit legte sie auf, bis...  
»DAISUKE!!! Komm schnell !«  
So seltsam sich das Gespräch auch angehört hatte, dachte ich doch nicht daran mich auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen.  
»Daisuke? Daisuke!«, damit platzte meine Mutter in mein Zimmer, und sah sich halb erschrocken um. Ja und, was kümmerte es mich ob meine Sachen auf dem Boden verstreut waren? Und warum sollte ich nicht das Recht haben meine Gardinen zuzuziehen. Aber da wusste ich noch nicht welche Nachricht sie für mich hatte.  
»Sei doch nicht so stur. Du kommst jetzt sofort mit mir mit, und dann fahren wir ins Krankenhaus junger Mann, damit du diese Trauermine loswirst, denn sie haben deinen Ken gefunden, und er lebt! ... So, jetzt zieh dir was an, und wisch dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht... «    
  


Es war die Wahrheit. Man hatte dich gefunden. Doch für deine Eltern kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Aber das konnte ich dir nicht sagen, das konnte ich nicht. Sie hatten uns Angerufen, denn in deiner Jackentasche war lag ein kleiner Timer mit unserer Telefonnummer unter der Rubrik: Im Notfall bitte benachrichtigen. Und da stand ich nun im Warteraum und hörte mir von diesem Arzt an, was dir alles fehlte, wie schwer deine Verletzungen waren und ... wie hoch die Überlebenschancen standen.  
In den folgenden Tagen kam ich dich ständig besuchen, und es schmerzte mich mit anzusehen wie du leiden musstest. Nach zwei Tagen warst du endlich aufgewacht, und zu meiner Verwunderung und meinem Leid, hatte man dir scheinbar bereits erzählt was mit deinen Eltern geschehen war.  
»Das kann nicht war sein. Warum ich, aber nicht sie?«  
»Beruhige dich, Ken, ich bitte dich. Ich und niemand anderes kann dir das beantworten, aber du musst dich jetzt auf deine eigene Gesundheit konzentrieren.«  
»Das ist einfach nicht fair...«  
Vorsichtig nahm ich dich in den Arm, denn du warst immer noch schwach.  
Am nächsten Tag kamen die Andren zu Besuch, allerdings durften sie nur sehr kurz bleiben. Der Arzt hatte bedenken, dass es dir nicht gut tun könnte soviel Trubel um dich zu haben.  
Die ganze nächste Woche bis zu dem Tag vor Weihnachten  war ich jeden Tag bei dir. Meine Lehrer verstanden die Umstände erstaunlich gut, und zeigten Einsicht, anderenfalls hätte das auch nicht viel geändert. Was mir zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass du zusehends tiefer in deine Kissen sankst. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das du mir einglittest und ich nichts tun konnte.  
An besagtem Tag vor Weihnachten dann, betrat ich das Krankenhaus mit einem neuen Strauß Blumen für dein eintöniges Krankenzimmer. Wie üblich durfte ich durchgehen, doch als ich die Tür öffnete, kam mir Yamato entgegen und sah mich erschrocken an. Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an mir vorbei und traf ein paar Schritte weiter auf Taichi, der von mir unbemerkt um die Ecke gewartet haben müsste.  
Diese Geheimnistuerei kam mir bereits damals suspekt vor, doch erst jetzt weiß ich, oder denke ich zu wissen, was Yamato und Taichi bei dir gewollt hatten.  
»Ah, Daisuke ... ich ... hatte schon gewartet«, du klangst schwach, und es schmerzte mich, dich so blass zu sehen.  
»Nicht so ungeduldig, ja«, scherzte ich mehr noch um mich selbst abzulenken.  
»Aber ... eigentlich nur... um dir zu sagen, dass du nach Hause ... gehen solltest.... Schließ ...Schließlich ist morgen Weihnachten.«  
»Genau deshalb wollte ich länger bleiben!«  
»Kommt gar nicht in Frage!«, rief der Arzt dazwischen, wie er so in der Tür stand, »Dein freund braucht Ruhe. Du kannst Morgen ja kurz vorbeikommen, aber in nächster Zeit werden wir die Besuchszeit erst mal auf maximal eine Stunde kürzen.«   
  


Auch wenn es mir nicht gefiel, so hielt ich mich doch an die Abmachung mit dem Arzt, denn ich wollte schließlich, dass du gesund würdest und dabei nicht im Wege steh'n.  
Es war zwei Tage nach Weihnachten, als ich Nachmittag zu dir kam. Nie werde ich vergessen, wie du so blass und hilflos in diesem elenden Bett lagst und mich mit glasigen Augen ansahst. Wo war das Lächeln, das ich kannte? Wo das Lachen, das ich fast vergessen hatte?  
Erst als ich mich neben deinem Bett auf einen Hocker setzte öffnetest du die Augen wieder und sahst mich an. Hätte ich es da nicht schon wissen sollen? Hätte ich es nicht ahnen können?  
»Daisuke... Du bist gekommen?«  
»Natürlich bin ich! Ich habe versprochen weiterhin jeden Tag zu kommen, und das halte ich auch solange bis du wieder gesund bist.«  
Irgendwie gefiel mir der Ausdruck deiner Augen nicht, als ich das so sagte.  
»Daisuke, da liegt was... in der Schublade, dass ist für dich. ... ein verspätetes Weihnachts...geschenk«  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Schublade und nahm ein kleines flaches quadratisches Paket heraus, und musterte es. Ich fragte mich was es war, dabei war es doch so offensichtlich.  
»Mach es ... erst ... zuhause auf, ja!«, ich nickte, »Jetzt solltest du wieder geh'n ... ich bin so müde...«  
Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, dich schon so schnell wieder alleine zu lassen, aber der Doctor versicherte mir, dass es in Ordnung wäre, und dass du seit einiger Zeit häufiger schlafen würdest. Er bezeichnete es als ein gutes Zeichen – pah, was für ein Idiot.  
  


Meine Mutter war so nett gewesen mich abzuholen, obwohl das Krankenhaus keine 30 Minuten Fußmarsch von uns entfernt lag. Doch es war ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ich so schnell zu Hause war.   
Unruhig warf ich mich auf mein Bett, als mir eine Idee kam – die Idee, die mich hierhin führte.  
Ich nahm das kleine Packet aus meiner Tasche und öffnete es ungeduldig. Ich weiß jetzt noch nicht, ob das Glück oder Unglück war. Hätte es etwas geändert?  
Unter der bläulichen Verpackung kam eine CD-Hülle zum Vorschein - sie war nicht beschriftet - , eine weiße Feder und ein kleiner quadratischer Briefumschlag. Vorsichtig nahm ich die Cd aus der Hülle und legte sie in meinen CD-Player. Sie musste gebrannt sein – oder Yamato hatte sie im Studio gemacht. Mit einem leichten Druck auf die Play-Taste begann eine leise Melodie, die mir vertraut vorkam, und da traf mich der Schlag.  
Sofort riss ich den Briefumschlag auf und starrte auf das halbleere Papier in meinen Händen. In einer unsicheren, kränklichen Schrift, die dennoch unverkennbar Kens war standen dort fünf  Worte: Es tut mir Leid, Daisuke. Während die vertraute Melodie zu dem bekannten Lied ansetzte.   
  


_(No Mercy)  
You give me strength  -  when I start to worry  
You lift me up  -  when I'm feeling sorry  
You're building me up  -  with love & affection  
When I'm in danger  -  you're my protection  
And I'm the one you can depend upon  
I'll always treat you right, never do you wrong  
Just feel the love   burning inside of me  
It's gonna last for eternity...  
__For eternity...  
For eternity...  
Cause Baby I love you …  
Baby I need you  
Yes, I do  
  
_

Ich stand einen Moment fassungslos da , bevor ich die Beine in die Hand nahm und ohne zu zögern auf die Straße rannte. Vorbei an meiner Mutter die ihm Flur stand und vorbei an Jun, die vor Schreck sogar das Tablett fallen ließ. Ich war fort aber ich erahnte ihre Gesichter, die sich fassungslos ansahen, als das Lied in meinem Zimmer weiterlief.  
  


_And when I die  ... I'll keep on living...  
You'll always have my love - seeing you through  
I'll be your angel up in heaven  
Forever all my love will shine down on you  
Cause Baby I love you...  
Baby I need you...  
Yes, I do  
  
_

Wie konntest du nur? Was brachte dich denn nur dazu, mich einfach nach Hause zu schicken, wenn du genau wusstest was passieren würde. Noch jetzt verstehe ich es nicht. Hast du mich denn für so schwach gehalten? Glaubtest du ich hätte es so leichter? Darauf weiß ich keine Antwort, denn es ist, wie es ist.   
  


_Are you that someone  - you can believe in?  
No one can take away - what we're feeling  
Our love is strong, -  it goes on forever  
No one will ever  - love you better  
And when they moan - I'll still be true to you  
The seed of love - lives inside of you  
I'll be your angel up in heaven  
And all my love will shine down on you...  
For eternity...  
For eternity...  
  
_

Ich rannte! Ich rannte wie ich selten in meinem Leben gerannt war. Die Nörgeleien von Passanten, oder die hupenden Autos störten mich nicht. Mir war alles egal, solange ich bei dir sein konnte. Was hatte Yamato sich dabei gedacht diese CD für dich anfertigen zu lassen? Wenn die beiden es bereits gewusst haben, warum hatte mir keiner ein Wort gesagt?   
  


_Cause Baby I love you  
Baby I need you  
Yes, I do  
  
_

Ich stürmte durch das Krankenhaus und kümmerte mich nicht um die Rufe der Schwestern, als ich an deiner Tür hielt. Furcht packte mich, die Furcht zu spät zu sein.  
  


_And when I die  ... I'll keep on living...  
You'll always have my love - seeing you through  
I'll be your angel up in heaven  
Forever all my love will shine down on you  
And Baby I love you  
Yes, I do ...  
  
_

Ich trat an dein Bett, und atmete tief durch, als du den Kopf zu mir umwandtest.   
»Dai..suke! Was machst ... du hier? ... Das war ... nicht ... so gedacht.«  
»Du... Du Idiot! Was sollte das? Glaubst du ... ich lass dich hier so allein...«, die Tränen gewannen die Oberhand.  
»Bi...bitte. Vergiss... das Lied nicht... ... Es sagt ... was... ich... denke!«  
»Ken, komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken...«  
»Bitte ... geh jetzt...Dais...«  
»Kommt gar nicht in Frage«  
»Ich... liebe dich...«  
»Red doch nic...«  
»Hey, Junge. Raus hier aber flott«, rief mir der Arzt zu, und zog mich am Arm vom deinem Bett weg. Das letzte was ich sah, war ein kleines Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht, als sich deine Augen schlossen, und ein schreckliches piepen und der Streifen auf dem Monitor mir bewusst machten, dass ich dich verloren hatte...  
  


  
~~~~                                                 _(Bosson)  
__It's hard to say goodbye   
It hurts to be alone   
  
_

_And all that is left is a memory   
To love and to keep as a part of me   
It's you, no one else but you   
Say what can I do   
I miss you so   
  
_

_It's hard to let you go   
It's hard to ease my pain   
But I'll do it all for you   
Because I know you'd do the same   
And how hard it all may seem   
You're always in my dreams   
  
_

_We --- we will meet again   
Far beyond the stormy weather   
Far beyond the cloudy skies   
We will meet again   
When we do we will last forever   
When we do we will stay together   
You and me__  
_~~~~  
  


Und nun stehe ich hier und denke nach. Was soll ich tun ohne dich? Vom Krankenhaus hatte ich mir damals meinen Weg hierher gebahnt, mit Tränen in den Augen. Jetzt stehe ich wieder hier und weine. Es sind nur wenige Tage vergangen. Einer, zwei? Ich habe nicht gezählt. Aber ich glaube es war nur einer... eine Nacht um genau zu sein. Ich hatte meinen Eltern noch nichts gesagt, nicht Jun, nicht den Anderen. Ich nehme an, dass sie es jetzt wissen. Denn ich bin ja nicht ohne Nachricht gegangen. Es war noch früher Morgen. Und das Wasser umspielte die Balken unter der Brücke.**   
  
**

~~~~  
_As a friend**   
**As a lover   
As a beautiful flower   
You had me climbing up your tower  
As my guardian angel   
Under your protection   
As the light of my life   
You gave me so much affection   
I´m so lucky that once I got to know you   
It was hard for me to say it   
But I totally adored you   
Is life fair   
I´ll never stop believing   
Our time will come   
Because there must be a meaning_   
~~~~  
  


Leer war plötzlich die Brücke im Schein der Morgensonne, als ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch unten in den Wassern zu hören war. Eine kalte Winterbrise zog vorbei. Stille herrschte, als eine kleine weiße Feder langsam und einsam zu Boden sank und an der Stelle der Brücke zur Ruhe kam, wo eben noch ihr Eigner gestanden hatte...  
  


~~~~  
_We --- we will meet again   
Far beyond the stormy weather   
Far beyond the cloudy skies   
We --- we will meet again   
When we do we will last forever   
When we do we will stay together   
You ... and me...  
_~~~~  
  


**~* Owari *~  
  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Ich bin fertig!!!! *jubel*freu*  Und es ist 1:33 .... o_O .... *gähn*  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ach, bevor ich einschlafe..  
Please review – mir ist eure Meinung wichtig.  
Für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich übrigens, aber ... die Uhrzeit sagt doch alles, oder??  
  


Eure Kikkyó


	3. Anhang

**Disclaimer:** This I a non-commercial Fanfiction. I do NOT own Digimon nor its Characters, and I do NOT wish to claim them. They belong to their respected creators and copyrightholders.  
  
**Author Comment:   
**Das ist jetzt nicht das, was man als typische Fortsetzung bezeichnen würde, und eigentlich auch eher eine Art Anhang... die Idee kam mir irgendwann mal...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Etwas mehr als ein Jahr war vergangen. Der entfernte Hauch von Frühling lag in der Luft, während die wenigen aufgeregten Vögel, die die Rückkehr ihrer Genossen erwarteten. draußen vor ihrer Fensterscheibe bereits von der Liebe sangen. Dabei war ihm die Idee gekommen, die nun endlich in die Tat umgesetzt war.  
Taichi saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa und er wusste, dass der ihn ansah... Tai merkte, dass er nervös war. Seltsam, der große Sänger zum ersten mal nervös. Die Anderen würden auch bald hier auftauchen. Er hatte sie hergebeten – sie alle sollten nachher bei ihm auf der Bühne stehen. Schon lange hatte er ihnen von seiner Idee erzählt, und schon längst wussten sie, was zu tun haben würden.  
  
-*-*-*-   
  
Voll Erwartung  saßen Leute überall vor ihren Fernsehern, als wie schon im Jahr zuvor, Yamato noch einmal alleine zurück auf die Bühne kam und das Mikrofon aus der Halterung vor sich nahm.  
»Vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr, haben ich und meine Bandkollegen in genau dieser Halle ein Weihnachtskonzert gegeben. Doch es war damals mehr als ein einfaches Konzert für mich – es war ein Abschiedskonzert.... Ein Abschiedskonzert für zwei besondere Freunde, ohne dass einer von uns es damals wusste.«  
In dem Moment trat eine Gruppe junger Leute auf die Bühne und stellten sich neben den bekannten Sänger.  
»Aus genau diesem Grund – weil wir uns damals nicht wirklich verabschieden konnten werden wir es heute nachholen. Denn wir – ich und meine Freunde – werden niemals vergessen, was wir in den beiden hatten und niemals werden wir vergessen was geschehen ist  
... 'That last December'«  
Leise begann eine Melodie zu spielen und Yamato setzte sachte zu einem melancholischen Lied an:...   
  
_         Winter passed by.  
         I can see – the icy lake in the park.  
         Spring is to come.  
         Without – what has been part of us.  
         The sparkling morningstar.  
         The gentle summers breeze.  
  
         Fly, fly high in the never ending sky.  
         You're free, you're forever.  
         This shall be our final goodbye.  
  
         We will always be friends.  
         From the highest mountains to the farthest lands  
         Till the circle ends.  
         We'll always remember  
         Your smiles and your laughter  
         This last December.  
  
  
  
                  Nothing like this.  
                  No friendship like ours – what I'll miss.  
                  Together we fought.  
                  For the light and right – like we were taught  
                  A bunch of kids  
                  The invincible Team  
  
                   Fly, fly high to the never ending sky.  
                  You're free, you're young.  
                   This shall be our final goodbye.  
  
        Alle:  We will always be friends.  
                  From the highest mountains to the farthest lands  
                  Till the circle ends.  
                  We'll always remember  
                  Your smiles and your laughter  
                  This last December.  
                  We will always be friends.  
                  From the highest mountains to the farthest lands  
                  Till the circle ends.  
                  We'll always remember  
                  Your smiles and your laughter  
                   This last December.  
  
  
  
         In the middle  
         Of all – you found yourselves.  
         Found your love.  
         Higher and clearer – than heaven above  
         Brings tears to my eyes  
         You left us …too soon…  
  
Alle:  Fly, fly high like birds in the sky.  
          You're free, you're forever.  
          This shall be our final goodbye.  
  
Alle:  We will always be friends.  
         From the highest mountains to the farthest lands  
         Till the circle ends.  
         We'll always remember  
         Your smiles and your laughter  
         This last December.  
  
Alle:  We will always be friends.  
         Missing you now and forever   
         Till the worlds end.  
         We'll always remember  
        Your smiles - your laughter  
        This last December…  
  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Eure Kikkyo


End file.
